The wheels having tires, fitted onto rims, of motor vehicles are attached with their rims by means of screws of a screw circle on flange surfaces of wheel bearings in such a way that they can rotate with respect to the axis of the motor vehicle, and are accommodated substantially free of play by means of a wheel bearing. Due to high mileage/kilometerage, influences of dirt and temperature and the like, the wheel bearings are subject to wear, as a result of which their frictional resistance, noise behavior and bearing behavior are changed, with the result that they have to be replaced, under certain circumstances. It has become apparent in this context that the effects of a damaged wheel bearing which are to be assessed are confused with effects of other components of the motor vehicle because, for example, a noise behavior which is assigned to a damaged wheel bearing originates from a cardan shaft, with the result that the complex access to the wheel bearing or its removal is not necessary.